Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spring probe 1 in electrical contact with a piece of testing equipment (not shown) is used for probing an object (not shown) to be tested. The conventional spring probe 1 includes a first contacting member 11, a second contacting member 12 spaced apart from the first contacting member 11, and a spring 13 including two ends that respectively abut against the first and second contacting members 11, 12. When either one of the first and second contacting members 11, 12 abuts against the object, the spring 13 is compressed and the first and second contacting members 11, 12 move toward each other.
The conventional spring probe 1 has a three-piece configuration. To be more specific, the first and second contacting members 11, 12 must be separately manufactured, followed by assembling the first and second contacting members 11, 12 with the spring 13 so as to obtain the conventional spring probe 1. When the conventional spring probe 1 is relatively small in size, increased manufacturing costs would be incurred due to the difficulty in manufacturing the relatively small first and second contacting members 11, 12. Moreover, assembly of the relatively small first and second contacting members 11, 12 with the spring 13 would be time consuming. In addition, the electrical signal must travel along a relatively lengthy spiral path of the spring 13 when transmitted between the first and second contacting members 11, 12, which may adversely affect probing results of the conventional spring probe 1.